In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. A mobile communication device may include a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card that includes information that enables the mobile communication device to connect to a wireless access network.